Unless
by Silencelyweird
Summary: For fellow Kevedd shippers, You probably know where some of these characters are from so don't give me creadit for them, but this is my story of REVKEVEDD, I hope you enjoy, since I don't have it totally planned out.
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck! You shit bags, let me out!" I scream, pounding on the inside of the locker room door.

...

School was out since 2:45, but before leaving class my Spanish teacher ask me to help her out with a few things before I head home. So, I didn't get out until 3:20. Now I would really hear it from Nazz since I haven't message her about me being late. I quickly made my way down the hallways and began to take out my phone to call Nazz. Suddenly I felt multiple strong hands grab me, dragging me towards what I think is the boy's locker room. I was trying to escape, even though I know I won't be able to do so. Not even seconds later I was thrown into the locker room and watch as the door was slowly closing behind these two shit heads. The boys laugh, filling the whole locker room, echoing. They pick me up again. I close my eyes from the urging pain in my back and my head once I hit the lockers that cause my hat to fly couple of feet away from me. I went to grab it, but they step on my arm, making me wince. "Oh my. I'm so sorry!" a pause as the two boys look at each other. I looked up from what I could and they just kept talking. "Kevy it's been a week since we gotten together I bet you've been very lonely with just you and your two little friends." Jimmy said in apologetic tone, his smile turn into a fake frown but quickly went back to the huge smile.

Jimmy and Johnny. You would think childhood friends wouldn't change so much. They are now horrible people, doing terrible things to many others in this school and even people who are not in this school. Jimmy comes close to my face and I can smell and feel his nasty ass hot breath on my face. Oh, how I wanted to kick him in the balls, but I knew what would happen if I did. "Awh not forgiving us?" They begin to laugh again, impress to who they are. They really need to stop this shit. This should get boring after awhile, even with me being less and less active during these little beatings, right?

"I miss when our Kevy-Boo use to have a very surprised look on his face when he sees us" said Johnny with a pouty mouth that quickly turned into laughter. Finally Johnny lift his foot from my arm and I got back up, now sitting on my legs.

"Yeah what the fuck Kevy?' said Jimmy as he tilts his head towards the right. I just sit here, trembling staring at them as they look down at me like I was their prey. Not gonna lie, but most of the time I do get scared. I thought I'll eventually stop feeling the physical pain, which I did get use of it a little, but they did got stronger. That's not the only reason though...I hate lying to my father about my situation. I don't want to make a huge scene about the town bullies with known families.

After that was said Jimmy brought his foot up and strikes right into my stomach. I bend over and threw up. Well fuck go there goes my snack I had earlier today.

"HAHA AH SICK DUDE" Johnny yelled jumping up and down. I felt my hair being grabbed. Yelping as my face slam into my puke...and the ground. I was flat on the ground struggling to get up but that was a bad idea. Soon as I tried to lift myself up they kicked and kicked. Oh god now I'm in huge pain so I quickly wrap my arms around me and legs hug against my body, trying to block them hitting in my stomach region. I began to tear up, it hurt so much and makes me feel useless.

Freshmen year is when they began. First it was simple like just teasing, sophomore year things got harsher. Now things are even more hard. I guess you can say they tried to prepare me for this year still in the processing of preparing me for next year. I only have like 2 really close friends, with Nazz they don't touch her because I always try to protect her and take the beatings. Even that doesn't work, she goes home upset anyways knowing that I got hurt for her and that she wants something to be done, to stop them from hurting anybody, especially her friends. My other friend, Nat, They don't do anything to him. At the start of freshmen year, when he was new, the two boys would have tried to tease him because he hanged with the little "Nerds". He was always been good looking, social butterfly and tried out for our football team (which he made), so of course many people had befriended him at the school causing Jimmy and Johnny to back off.

"Oh, lookie here this faggot is crying!" I just noticed that I was truly crying, lightly from the pain.

"Well look at the time we gotta book, until next time Kevy-boo" laughing as they turn. I kept my head down then I hear shingles from where they were, shit they have the keys! They going to lock me in here! I yelp in pain as I try to stand up fast to try to get out before they lock me in. But with my luck I got the door slam in my face. I cringe when I heard them laughing on the other side of the door, listening the clicks of their shoes fading away.

"What the fuck! You shit bags, let me out!" I scream and pound on the door with my fist. More worry to get out rather than the pain in my whole body. Intimately, I stop pounding because I know it was just plain useless. Aha! Those stupid ass fuckers forgot there's other doors. I quickly walk towards the gym door, forgetting how hurt I was because I just want to go home. Locked. Without hesitation, I went quickly to the pool door. Smack! I fell to the ground hard of my butt. "AH FUCK!". I yell. Not wanting to touch my hair I didn't held my head from the pain. Tomorrow won't be pretty, days like this, never is.

"Watch your language". I heard a fairy deep male voice say. Wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rings to notify that school is over for the day. I slowly got up and walk out of the classroom, heading to my locker. Placing my school belongings inside, hearing the loud chatter and walking of the others in this place. I simply look at my phone as I wait for most of the people to be gone. Every minute that goes by the sound becomes quieter, soon leaving only a few steps left echoing throughout the halls. Now I know that most of the students and even most of the staff were gone. I put my phone into my back pocket, grabbed my bag heading my way to the school's pool.

...

Finishing up a good few laps in the pool, I let myself float in the middle of the pool to catch my breath. As I lay there, I close my eyes to free my mind from everything. I felt at peace, but lonely. I let myself sigh at the thought. I put myself underwater not breathing. Feeling the water enter my ears, hearing the water jets. This is just such a calming place to be in. I'm getting way better at staying under for a long time. Even Though I'm the captain and better than a lot of the members of the swim team there is always room to improve. It's not only me, but my whole team is pretty good. They are happy to have me, but are distance. After a while staying in the water. _I guess it's time to start heading home_ , so I got out of the pool and went straight to my phone to see what the time it is. Instead of the time I look at the message I got.

 **Marie  
~Hey dude. Come over... we need to talk**

 _Just give me about an hour.I'll message you when I'm heading to your place.~_

Marie Kanker. The girl who use to be obsessed with me always calling me her boyfriend and kissing me. I always thought of her to be scary, but things changed. In late Junior High, her family had to move away and after that I never saw her. One night at a bridge out of Peach Creek we met once again. Things changed between us that night. Now she's basically the only friend I have that's close to me. My other "friends" are just Jimmy and Johnny. That's another story. People in Peach Creek High don't really talk to me. Which is not a bad thing at all. I really like it. I guess you can say the others are just afraid of me. For that reason, I've changed in High school. Before then I was a nerdy kid everyone use to know and get along with to an extent.

Now I'm not that kid anymore. A man with an attitude towards many people. A whole new act that hides my old self and many other things. With that I became a swimmer. People started to notice me more. When I noticed that I like swimming a lot and it seem to be one of my talents, I tried out the swim team before the change. First they all laughed at me, saying I was worthless and couldn't do it. That summer is when my changed happened. I worked out to become even better, trying to get rid of my old self. After that summer, people finally noticed me in a different matter. It was weird at first. Anyways I tired out again and the coaches loved me and even the other swimmers, except had a few mean glares, which I didn't care. I was just so happy that I was finally except with the new environment. Even with that, puberty hit me and being more toned, I was good looking because I notice girls would stare and whisper whenever I walk past, and the football team just glares at me and cover the girls from my view and their view. Haha like I'm even interested in them. Sorry just not my type or even the way I swing. Even though everyone in the school "Knows" me I feel lonely, non-existence and that's my fault. I guess you can say it always been a feeling I had. The reason why I say it's my fault is because I'm scared to get hurt again and just prefer to be alone...I wish I wasn't such a complicated person, I can't even explain what I want.

I put my phone for a sec to grab my towel to dry then headed to the locker room. I open the locker room door and I heard that I hit something with the door. I thought I was alone. Kevin Barr. Why would he be here? Why does he look so beaten up? wait...


	3. Chapter 3

"Watch your language, pumpkin" I slowly looked up holding my head and there he stood...

Eddward Vincent. Wow he has a different vibe from him. My stomach starts to twist up. I have no idea what I'm feeling. What the hell is this? Am I really this scared of him? Am I even scared right now? I just sat on the floor for a few moments while just staring and the man that was standing in front of me. I can tell he was swimming from the towel in his hands and I could see the shine of the water on his skin. Wait I thought no one can be in the pool after school hours, which is 3:25 unless they had a practice? But I thought those were on Wednesdays? "Here let me help you up" Eddward said as he extended his hand for me to grab it. I flinch. This is Eddward Vincent, I heard the things that he had done to others, even though I never saw him doing anything like that. I always got a vibe from him just him being in the school and even across the road from where I lived. What if he was going to do something to me because his dogs didn't finish up or do a good job on beating me up or maybe they prepared me for Eddward. Now I'm little worried. He hasn't done anything to me since freshman year. Freshmen year was a weird year. A lot of people changed, especially him. When he changed it...it was big one. Change in mind, attitude, physically, even in what he wore.

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm simply just trying to help you up." _Help me?_ I just sat there still staring at him in confusion not moving at all. "Sorry, but I don't got all day". He stayed in the same position. "It's at least that I can do". I decided to grab his hand, despite of the things I heard and feel. Something was telling me to do so and not to be stubborn. Wow I didn't need to put much effort into pulling myself off the ground.

"...Thank you" I said shyly. But Eddward did not respond, he simply walk past me. Suddenly he stopped turned his head, but it was looking down.

"I have a question for you". He said staring at the floor. I just stood there not wanting to know this question because I have no idea of what it will be. "Do you even want to know the question I have for you?" Eddward said breaking the silence. I don't know what to say.

"Not really..." I said softly as I quickly looked at my feet.

"Well then...leave... for I can change." I froze. Wow. He turns swiftly and walks away towards, I guess to his locker. I had thoughts that he would have done something to me. Now I feel awkward. What should I do? Well leave of course. I didn't look at his direction I just quickly left to the pool room and out of the door out there. That turned out what I have not expected. I really thought he would have done something. Other thoughts came to mind. Like what is Eddward's deal? Is he actually not what his looks give off? That was just a super different vibe, but then when he said that...the vibe from him totally changed. After a few moments, something disrupt my thought. I was hearing something. Oh, wait that's my phone. I quickly answer.

"Kevin, where are you?!" Nazz yell through the phone. "It's Tuesday it's our hangout night!" Shortly after Nazz didn't give me a chance to answer. "You better get your ass here now, Nat is here is being a whiny little bitch all up on me because he found out his crush is moving away."

"Well I'm still at the school and have to go come and do a few things before I head over to you place." I replied quickly not wanting to be interpreted.

"Make is fa...OW. Nat! What the fuck!"

"Make me" I heard Nat in the background. I laughed to myself. Oh, how I love my friends. I quickly hung up and just send a quick text telling her that it won't be longer than a hour. I reached towards the entrance of the school. Then I saw my reflection in the open window doors. I had a bloody nose once again. As I was walking in the parking lot I found my pride and joy. The gift I got for my early 17-year-old birthday. Three months early. When I reached to my bike I quickly hopped on and placed my helmet on my hat after taking off my signature cap. I only live about 5 minutes away with car from the high school. Sometimes I wouldn't go home right away and just take a cruise because I like the nature. Today I couldn't do that, since it's Tuesday friends night. Weird that it's' on Tuesday nights, but lots of places have deals on Tuesdays. Arriving at home I quickly went in leaving my bike out in the driveway, I have to clean up before my dad get home and to go out. He should be getting here in about 10 minutes.

I heard my father walked into the house through the front door then the door slam. Shit I'm not finished cleaning myself up. "Kevin are you going out tonight?" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, dad I'm leaving pretty soon!" I yelled from the bathroom door.

"Okay just making sure!". After 5 minutes finishing up I quickly went downstairs.

"Dad, I'm leaving". I yelled out while opening the wood front door.

"Okay son, well you have fun with your friends...Oh make sure you eat because I'm going out with some friends tonight, so I don't know when I will be home." My father said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah dad of course, well bye love you"

"Love you too, kiddo" Then I went out the door. While walking to Nazz house I quickly looked over to Eddward's house. It's weird that I thought myself to look over at his house. When I walk past his house I never have the urge to look over there. Is he bad as people say he is. No one really seen him do a lot at school that much anymore. He just gives a bad vibe at school. I don't know what he does when is out of school since I never had seen him outside of school. Well I never really wanted to know, try my best to ignore him then. My friends and I always thought he was a nasty prick for leading the two fucks that always beat on the weak. I wonder what is Eddward's deal.

I finally got to Nazz's front door and knocked. I heard running from the other side and a big thump.

"Ow" I heard Nat yelped. Then the door opened fast.

"Finally, dude let's go!" Nazz jumping into my arms.

All three of us went into Nat's Audi. As we drove to the mall we were singing along to whatever song we knew on the radio. Our plans were to eat at the food court then look around until our movie starts. When we got there, we were all starving so we just got a large pizza and a drink. As we were eating in the middle of the food court. I saw him...Eddward. He and some chick with blue hair wearing a black crop top and light blue jeans hugging her nice curvy legs. They were walking out Zumiez laughing at something. I sat there and stare, then it hit me. That's Marie Kanker! I never see them together during school well at least I think. Are they secretly dating or actually dating? Wait why do I even care? I shook my thoughts out of my head. Nazz and Nat probably noticed that I saw Eddward because they had a face where they were concerned. Instead of walking around to some stores we just stayed at the table and talked about our days except I didn't talk about what happened after school when I was with the 3 boys.

...

"Dude, what!" Marie said loud enough to make me cringe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Marie... You need to be quiet, you're too loud." I hissed at her real quick watching that smirk she always have.

"Let's go" and made a few steps, moments later Marie swung her arm, locking it with mine and continued walking.

"So, we are not going to eat here?" Marie pouted.

"I'll make something at my place" I look down at her and she look up and had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh goodie! I love your food! Way better than here."

...

"Woah, check that out! I think the big bad shark has a lady" Nat said loudly while his eyes got big. "And she's pretty Thick"

"Psh, bet she has no idea what she's getting into." with attitude. After Nazz had said that I looked back where they were at and I saw them arm's locked and laughing. They are cute together, are they actually together? Nazz had a disgusting face. "Hey why you care anyways if Edd has a girlfriend".

"Hey guys I think that's Mar-EEE!"

"Kevin, watch out!" Nazz had said loudly then smack! I just ran into someone. I felt scared... This person presence felt like a tall man. I was scared to look up but I must tell this person that I was sorry. "I... I'm Sor-.." I choked...Ugh.

"Oh no, it's okay dude..." A pause and I just stared at the ground afraid to look up. I stood there but eventually lift my head. His voice was soft and sounded friendly. I sighed in relief. They continued to walk ahead as Nazz quickly came to me.

"Kevin, are you okay" Nazz said while Nat just stood there and looked towards the men.

"Yeah, of course" I laughed out and I looked back too. Just about when we were going to continue to go on with our day. They guy who bumped in to be had stopped and he was turning around. As he turned he rubbed his chin with a smile and I notice that hesitated before he decided to walk toward us. He was about the same size as Nat, cherry lips, broad body wearing a red flannel and blue jeans. As he approaches his head went down and began talk.

"Hey...I know this is random and all... But you're pretty cute and I was just wondering if you swing this way we should get to know each other" He finally looked at me and I saw his hazel sparkling eyes. I was frozen didn't know what to say. Then seconds later Nat came into view.

"Well Kevin here never had a girlfriend or even a boyfriend before. So, I'll give you his number because he might be interested. He never really experiments and thinks he's into both gender." Did this fucker really just said what I think I heard I said. I looked down at my feet in anger.

"Oh...um, yeah sure" He said and gave Nat his phone. Then this guy poked me in the head. I looked up.

"Kevin, by the way My name is Daniel. I'll text you later tonight. Is that okay?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah sure. Sorry this is all new to me.

"And he speaks" Nat laughed as he handed back Daniel's phone. Daniel awkwardly turns around and walked back to his friends who were waiting. Then I hit Nat

"Really?"

"It's okay Kevin we all know that you like men as much you do as girls. I'm just happy you can finally get out there" Nazz had said happily.

Hey guys! I finally trying to get motivation to write again. I know I had said this. I suck a writing. I want to add more ideas and make his more flowing. Can some team up with me? I'll write like I always do and maybe just reread correct and add things to make it more flow and detailed.. Please message me if you want to work with me...Anyways! Thanks for Reading ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

I saw my phone lit up on my nightstand so I went to grab it.

 **Unknown  
~Hey it's Daniel**

Should I message him back? I guess it be nice to get to know this dude, make a new friend. He was pretty good looking. But why me? I'm not that attractive. Umm maybe his friends dared him or something. Fucking idiotic guys think they are so funny. I pick up my phone from my chest and quickly opened to Nat's contact and hit the call button. After a few rings, he picked up.

"What's up buttercup?" Nat said in his always up happy voice.

"Remember that dude that you gave my number too?"

"Yeah, of course. O! Did he message you! Tell me details Kevin, Papa needs it" Oh god did he really call himself Papa? I let out a chuckle. Then he laughs.

"And yeah Kevin my new name for myself is Papa"

"That is weird. Don't suspect anybody to call you that, anyways Daniel just messaged me, but I was wondering should I really start talking to him. Like what if this is all dare."

"Boy, shut up. He likes you should have seen how he acted when he came over."

"Okay as long you say so, you know these things well"

"Hell, yes I do! Well go text him!" After we hung up and I decide I should text him it shouldn't be too bad, maybe I'll end up liking the dude.

 **Daniel**

 _Hey~_

 **~I thought maybe you wouldn't have message me back.**

 _oh lol~_

 **~You aren't much of a texter are you? anyways we should meet up sometime this week**

After awhile we decided that tomorrow we were going to go to a restaurant. Other than that we haven't said anything rather than "Goodnight" and "See you later". For some reason I wasn't too excited for this, but I'm glad that I'm doing something else rather than just hanging out with my two friends. I put my phone back on my nightstand. I lay back down, wondering how tomorrow night will go.


End file.
